09 Grudnia 2005
Plik:Logo.jpg 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Przegląd prasy 6.15,6.45,7.15,7.45; Wiadomości-skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 Był taki dzień 6.34;7.36 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Moda na sukces - odc.2661; serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Cedric - Mama idzie do pracy. 68; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Dynastia Miziołków - Rocznica ślubu dziadków 1; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Jedyneczka - Myszy i myszki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Mały rycerz El Cid - Rycerz z mosiądzu 12 kraj prod.Hiszpania (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Don Matteo - Strategia skorpiona odc. 11; serial kraj prod.Włochy (2000); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 TELEZAKUPY 11:25 Wielkie sprzątanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1016; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:40 Plebania - odc. 618; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Święty Mikołaj pilnie poszukiwany; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1974); reż.:Krzysztof Gradowski; wyk.:Marian Kociniak, Marek Walczewski, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Barbara Rachwalska, Wacław Kowalski, Lech Ordon; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:35 Monidło; film fabularny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Kiosk przy Wspólnej - Poradnik dla ubezpieczonych; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Glob 2005; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Popołudnie z Jedynką 15:20 Tele-nowela 15:25 Popołudnie z Jedynką 15:30 Pogoda 15:33 Popołudnie z Jedynką 15:40 Pociąg do kultury 15:50 Popołudnie z Jedynką 15:55 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Mango, melon, ananas-nie tylko na deser; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Był taki dzień 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc.2661; serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Dobrana para - odc.1; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Bulionerzy - odc. 46 - Zmiana klimatu; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:20 Mistrzostwa Europy w pływaniu na basenie 25m - Triest (`) kraj prod.Włochy (2005) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Między nami bocianami - Geniusz Eugeniusz odc.10; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Ojciec panny młodej (Father of the Bride) 100'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1991); reż.:Charles Shyler; wyk.:Steve Martin, Diane Keaton, Kimberly Williams, Kieran Culkin; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Tai-Pan (Tai-Pan) 121'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1986); reż.:Daryl Duke; wyk.:Bryan Brown, Joan Chen, John Stanton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Wiadomości 00:25 Był taki dzień 00:30 Glina - odc. 12/12; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Po godzinach 02:25 Tele-Nowela 02:35 Kino nocnych marków - Burza stulecia - odc. 2 (Storm of the Century ep.2); horror kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Craig R. Baxley; wyk.:Tim Dale, Colin Feore, Debrah Farentino, Casey Siemaszko, Jeffrey de Munn; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 04:05 Był taki dzień 04:10 Zakończenie dnia Plik:Logo-2.jpg 05:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 284 Pluskwa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Do przerwy 0:1 - Odc. 4/7 Ucieczka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:55 Od przedszkola do Opola 07:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Teletubisie - odc. 87/156 (Teletubbies, season IV Bubbles pictures); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Zmiennicy - odc. 6/15 Prasa szczególnej troski; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 09:30 Pogoda 09:34 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:00 Panorama 10:05 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:30 Pogoda 10:35 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:00 Panorama 11:05 Pogoda 11:08 Wybierz Miss Świata 2005 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 231; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Świat podróży według Ediego - Izrael; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wybierz Miss Świata 2005 12:40 TELEZAKUPY 13:00 Panorama 13:10 Pogoda 13:15 Spotkanie z Balladą - Wizyta w Kopydłowie (1) - Starsza pani; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Lokatorzy - odc. 50 Tort urodzinowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Wędrówki przyrodnicze z Davidem Attenborough - As przestworzy- sokół wędrowny- odc.9 (Peregrine- natures top gun); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Janosik - odc. 2/13 - Zbójnickie prawo; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 721 Kontrowersje; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 722 Pogrzeb; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Allo, Allo - odc. 50/57 (Allo, Allo s.V - 23); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 O jak OT.TO na dobre i na złe ; program kabaretowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Załóż się - (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Załóż się - (2); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:40 Załóż się - Twój wybór ; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Biznes 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:45 Biuro kryminalne - odc. 11; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Adwokat zbrodni (Guilty as sin) kraj prod.USA (1992); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:25 Przejażdżka z diabłem (Ride with a devil) 132'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Ang Lee; wyk.:Tobey Maguire, Skeet Ulrich, Simon Baker; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:40 Zakończenie dnia Plik:Logo-10.jpg 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 6.55 TV Market 7.10 Interwencja 7.30 Ja się zastrzelę 7 (114) - serial komediowy 8.00 Zbuntowany anioł (242) - telenowela 9.00 Gra w ciemno 10.00 Zakręcone (14) - serial komediowy 10.30 Czułość I kłamstwa (146) - serial obyczajowy 11.00 Samo iycle (623) - serial obyczajowy 11.45 TV Market 12.00 Zbuntowany anioł (243) - telenowela, Argentyna 13.00 Na ostrzu noża 13.30 Szpital Księcia Alfreda (10) - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (193) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Eureko - ja to wiem 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.05 Pogoda 16.10 Interwencja 16.30 Exclusive - najciekawsze historie świata 17.00 Gra w ciemno 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (194) - serial obyczajowy 18.45 Wydarzenia 19.15 Sport 19.20 Pogoda 19.30 Klub babysitters - komedia, USA 1995 (ok. 21.30 Studio LOTTO) 21.40 Za wszelką cenę - reality show 22.40 Nieustraszeni (43) 23.40 Biznes Wydarzenia 24.00 Pogoda 0.10 Człowiek zagadka - film sensacyjny, Wlk. Brytania 1983 1.55 Aquaz Music Zone 5.30 Pożegnanie Plik:Logo-19.png 5.55 Uwaga! - magazyn 6.15 Telesklep 6.55 Nash Brldges (22) - serial sensacyjny, UŚA 7.55 Gliniarze bez odznak (20) - serial sensacyjny, USA 8.50 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.10 Salon gier - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 11.15 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.50 Chwila prawdy - program rozrywkowy 13.10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.45 Nocny kurs (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA 14.45 Nash Brldges (23) - serial sensacyjny, USA 15.45 Gorzka zemsta (169) - telenowela, Kolumbia 16.45 Fakty 17.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.10 Szósty dzień - film sensacyjny, USA-Kanada 2000 22.45 Gala Boksu w Kirkcaldy 1.10 Uwaga! - magazyn 1.30 Nic straconego 119x119px 5.45 Sztukateria - magazyn 6.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn 6.35 VIP - Wydarzenia i plotki 7.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 8.00 TV Market 8.15 Pokemon - serial anim. 8.45 Bar Europa - Plusy-Minusy - reality show 9.15 Kachorra to Ja (8) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.15 Sztukateria - magazyn 10.45 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 11.15 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 12.15 Bar Europa - reality show 13.15 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Taxi - teleturniej 14.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 15.15 Echo lasu 15.45 Joan z ArkadII (37) - serial obyczajowy 16.45 Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn 17.15 Detektor - raport Czwórki 17.45 Bar Europa - reality show 18.15 Taxi - teleturniej 19.00 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 20.00 Bar Europa - reality show 20.50 Nacja - korporacja - reality show 21.50 Cuda (11) - serial fantastyczny 22.50 Wydarzenia 23.00 TiVi Sekcja - talk show 24.00 Playboy: Na ostrzu noża - program erotyczny 1.45 Nocne randki 2.45 Shwartza pomysły na iycle (12) - serial komediowy 3.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 4.05 Steła P - magazyn 4.30 Zakończenie programu. Plik:Program Trzeci Gdańsk..png 7.30 - 9.30,11.30-18.30,20.30- 22.30 co godzinę 'Kurier, Pogoda 6.25 Program dnia 7.45 Panorama, Pogoda 8.00 Kwiaty i ogrody 8.15 Gość ,,3" 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Skarby rosyjskiej przyrody 9.55 To jest temat 10.10 Telezakupy 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.45 Bądź zdrów 12.10 Telenowyny 12.35 Wąż 13.45 Sex Emisja 14.15 To jest temat 14.45 Prosto z lasu 15.00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 15.45 Skarby rosyjskiej przyrody 16.00 Studio Senat 16.10 Rozmowa dnia 16.45 Panorama, Pogoda, Sport 17.00 Motorsport 17.15 Puls Ziemi 17.50 Brulion kulturalny 18.00 Panorama, Sport, Pogoda, Punkt 18.30 Brulion kulturalny 19.00 Etos 19.25 Rodno zemia 20.00 Telekurier 20.50 Studio Pogoda 21.00 Echa dnia 21.45 Panorama, Pogoda 22.00 Gość ,,3" 22.15 To jest temat 22.45 Studio Pogoda 22.55 Kurier sportowy 23.05 Uwierz w dokument 23.45 Znachor 1.55 Zakończenie prog. thumb|left 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 Wiadomości 8.10 Pogoda 8.15 Prosto w oczy - program Moniki Olejnik 8.30 10 minut tylko dla siebie 8.35 TELEZAKUPY 8.55 Domisie 9.20 Trzy dni, aby wygrać (11) - serial obyczajowy 9.50 Raj - magazyn 10.20 Laboratorium 10.40 Bzik kulturalny 11.05 Ludzie wśród ludzi 11.20 Duże dzieci - talk show 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Złotopolscy (687) 12.40 Plebania (320) 13.05 Uczymy języka polskiego - reportaż 13.20 Hity satelity 13.35 Teatr TV: Człowiek, który wiedział jak to się robi 14.15 Casus Otto Schimek - film dokumentalny 14.55 Odkrywanie przestrzeni 15.15 Forum 16.00 Domisie 16.25 Trzy dni, aby wygrać (11) - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Sportowy Express 17.20 Ojczyzna polszczyzna 17.35 TELEZAKUPY 17.50 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem 18.10 Święta wojna - Hanys, tata Gorola (179) - serial komediowy 18.35 Bzik kulturalny - magazyn 19.00 Wieści polonijne 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport 20.00 Pogoda 20.10 Złotopolscy (687) - telenowela TVP 20.35 Plebania (320) - telenowela 21.00 Mówi się... 21.20 Hity satelity 21.35 Na dobre i na złe (224) - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Duże dzieci - talk show 23.10 Porozmawiajmy 23.55 City Boy - Koncert Staśka Wielanka 0.45 Trzy dni, aby wygrać (11) - serial obyczajowy 1.15-5.55 Powtórki CANAL+ 07:00 Minisport + 07:10 Łapu capu 07:15 Nie przegap 07:25 Diabelski młyn 08:00 Jeździec wielorybów – film obyczajowy, Nowa Zelandia/Niemcy 2002 09:50 Wredne dziewczyny – komedia, USA 2004 11:35 Łapu capu ekstra 12:20 Egzamin dojrzałości – komedia sensacyjna, USA/Niemcy 2004 14:00 Twoje ręce na moich biodrach – komedia romantyczna, Francja 2003 15:55 W kogo ja się wrodziłem – film obyczajowy, Polska 2001 17:05 Premiera: Super Size Me – film dokumentalny 18:55 Tajniki przyrody – film dok. 19:30 Joey (10) 20:00 Diabelski młyn 20:35 Nie przegap; Łapu capu 20:50 Minisport + 21:00 Wieczór z pasją: Wielkie pytanie – film dok. 22:30 Wieczór z pasją: Pasja – film hist., USA 2004 00:40 Uczucia – dramat obyczajowy, Francja 2003 02:15 Świt żywych trupów – horror, USA 2004 HBO 06:30 Naciągacze – komedia, USA 2003 08:25 Picadilly Jim – komedia, Wielka Brytania 2004 10:00 Elf – film obyczajowy, USA 2003 11:35 Zgubione i znalezione – komedia romantyczna, USA 1999 13:15 Zobacz w HBO 13:45 Zachary Beaver przyjeżdża do miasta – film dla młodzieży, USA 2003 15:10 Sztorm na Bałtyku – dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 2003 17:05 Naciągacze – komedia, USA 2003 19:00 Silver Hawk – film sensacyjny, Hongkong 2004 20:35 Cinema, cinema 21:00 Premiera: Suzie Gold – komedia romantyczna, Wielka Brytania 2004 22:35 Milczenie – thriller, USA 2001 00:20 Torrente: misja w Marbelli – komedia sensacyjna, Hiszpania 2001 01:55 Dzikie żądze II – thriller, USA 2004 03:30 Gdy zapada zmrok – horror, USA 2003 TM 3 6:00 Reisetraum: Touristikreportage 7:00 Tarot heute: Kartenlegen für alle! 9:00 Sonnenklar-TV: Reiseshow 11:00 Astro Live 12:00 Mahlzeit: Die interaktive Mittagspause 14:00 Quiz-Fabrik: Die interaktive Rätsel-Werkstatt 16:00 Pronto: Die interaktive Nachmittagsrevue 18:00 Die Quiz-Show 18:30 Feierabend: Die interaktive Happy Hour 20:30 Lämmermanns Keller: Personality-Show 21:00 Quizzo: Die interaktive Quizshow 23:00 Planet 9: Die Interaktive Spielshow 2:00 Sexy Night: Die interaktive Mitternachtsrevue Hessen 3 6:25 Hallo, Spencer: Wir proben die "Zauberflöte"; (2000) 6:50 Es war einmal ... das Leben: Stabil und doch beweglich oder Knochen und Skelett; Regie: Albert Barillé (F 1990) 7:15 Als die Tiere den Wald verließen: Liebe ist stärker als Heimweh; Regie: Philippe Leclerc, Elphin Lloyd-Jones (D 1995) 7:40 Tele-Gym 7:55 Regional-Express: Landesschau Baden-Württemberg 8:55 Maintower: Regionalmagazin 9:15 Alle Wetter!: Meteomagazin 9:30 Hessenschau: Regionalmagazin 10:00 Regional-Express: Länderzeit: MDR-Regionalprogramm 10:30 Regional-Express: Abendschau 10:55 Sturm der Liebe (52); (D 2005) 11:45 Bericht aus Brüssel 12:00 Stadtgespräch: Bürger und Politiker im Gespräch 12:55 Mex - Das Marktmagazin: Neues aus der Wirtschaft 13:30 ARD-Buffet: Ratgeber für Leib und Seele 14:15 Willi wills wissen: Reportagen für Kinder 14:40 Videolexikon: Die deutsche Fachwerkstraße 14:55 Reise-Tipp 15:00 hessen aktuell 15:05 Service: Gesundheit: Tipps und Informationen 15:35 In aller Freundschaft: Der Sohn des Polizisten; Regie: Celino Bleiweiß (D 2002) 16:30 Koch-Kunst mit Vincent Klink 17:00 hessen aktuell 17:15 Naturwelten: Dokumentationsreihe 17:57 Sport-Tipp: Informationen zum Hessensport am Wochenende 18:00 Maintower: Regionalmagazin 18:20 Alle Wetter!: Meteomagazin 18:30 Keno-Show: Ziehung mit Live-Gewinnspiel 18:35 Brisant: Boulevardmagazin 19:00 hessentipp: Freizeitmagazin 19:30 Hessenschau: Regionalmagazin 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Hessen feiern Feste (6) 21:00 Heinz Schenk: Das ganze Leben ist ein Circus - Porträt des Entertainers 21:45 Hessenjournal 22:00 NDR-Talkshow 0:00 Strassen-Stars: Comedy-Quiz 0:30 Nachtcafé: Gäste bei Wieland Backes 2:00 Hessenjournal 2:15 Maintower: Regionalmagazin 2:35 Alle Wetter!: Meteomagazin 2:45 Hessenschau: Regionalmagazin 3:15 www.hr-flowmotion.de: Videoclips